


study break

by dragon_constellations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (this time), Fluff, Fluffy kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, genji can't study and hanzo tries to help, idk what to say my dudes, in a sfw kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_constellations/pseuds/dragon_constellations
Summary: prompt: Hanzo trying to tutor Genji so he can pass the test that can make or break his high school graduation. Genji keeps getting distracted or frustrated and Hanzo helps him with that as well.





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> this one's cross-posted from my blog, you can find the post over at <https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/post/166426906389/this-was-a-really-cute-prompt-i-liked-this-one-a>
> 
> enjoy the drabble friendos

Genji doesn’t like going to Hanzo for help with most things.

 

Hell, he doesn’t like to go to _anyone_ for help with shit. He likes to make his mistakes in private and practice until he’s _really_ fucking good so that people only see him at his best.

 

So that _Hanzo_ can see his best.

 

But really, there’s no one else he can turn to; he doesn’t want to seem weak or dumb in front of his friends, he doesn’t want to talk to the stuffy teachers and he _definitely_ doesn’t want some fucking tutor to come in.

 

Genji had hemmed and hawed for a while, tried to talk himself out of it as often as he tried to convince himself to ask Hanzo. He didn’t want his brother to think he’s stupid, but he had always been able to trust Hanzo. He didn’t want to make mistakes in front of his older brother, but then again Hanzo had seen him run and trip down a flight of stairs at _least_ twice in his life.

 

Most of all, he didn’t want to ask Hanzo because Genji knew how busy he was. He didn’t want to ask just to get rejected.

 

In the end, Genji had asked Hanzo if he would help him study for his test. He had been half-expecting Hanzo to turn him away without a second thought, what with his workload always growing. Hanzo always used to make time for Genji when they were younger, but as Hanzo got older, his duties multiplied. They had less and less time to spend together, so Genji really wasn’t optimistic about his proposal. To his surprise, though, Hanzo had agreed to carve time out of his schedule to help Genji.

 

And that was how they found themselves in Genji’s room one afternoon.

 

Genji flops backwards onto his bed, limbs akimbo and papers scattering. He knows he’ll regret doing that once he has to make sense of his notes but right now he just _doesn’t_ care. He lets out a frustrated groan and scrubs his eyes. “I don’t _get it_! That doesn’t make fucking sense! That’s not what the question was asking _at all_!” Genji lets his arms flop to his sides so that he can starfish over his papers properly. “Are you sure you aren’t just pulling this out of your ass?”

 

Hanzo sighs – mostly at the ever-increasing mess – and holds back a comment about scattering the paper. He’s already admonished his brother about it plenty. Instead, he pinches the bridge of his nose and absent-mindedly murmurs, “If I wanted something up my ass, I would have taken you.” He hears Genji choke on a surprised snort and smiles to himself.

 

Picking up the textbook from his lap, he finally stands from the desk that he had been dutifully sitting at – he had tried to convince Genji that it would be easier to concentrate if he sat at his desk. All in vain, of course, but a Shimada is nothing if not stubborn.

 

Genji curiously tilts his head as Hanzo makes his way to Genji’s unreasonably big Western-style bed.

 

“Move,” Hanzo orders and Genji quickly sits up, scooting towards the foot of the bed. Throwing the textbook down near the head of the bed, Hanzo seats himself comfortably against the headboard and spreads his legs into a V. Then, he looks over to Genji and pats his thighs.

 

A confused look pinches Genji’s eyebrows and twists his lips. He looks unfairly adorable. Fighting a smile, Hanzo lifts an eyebrow and pats his thighs again.

 

His brother’s face turns mischievous and he slinks over to Hanzo on all fours, heedless of the papers that he’s crushing under his weight. Genji kneels between his thighs with a cheery grin and Hanzo can’t help but hum his own delight; they’ve been working at these problems for over two hours now and it’s starting to grate on them both.

 

Genji cups Hanzo’s face and leans in for a kiss. Then another and another, as they settle into a comfortable rhythm. Hanzo’s hands on Genji’s thighs are a warm, welcome weight; the way he gently rubs small patterns into the muscle pulls a content sigh from Genji.

 

They stay like that for a while, just trading lazy kisses. Hanzo works his hands in a slow, massaging path up Genji’s back and his brother simply melts under the touch. Genji lets his own hands wander – strokes his thumbs sweetly over Hanzo’s cheeks and brushes his fingers through his hair. Hanzo seems to unwind under the trailing touch, tension draining from his taut shoulders as Genji’s fingers skim over the muscles there.

 

Eventually, Hanzo pulls away and kisses Genji’s cheek. Genji looks down at him with a quizzical sound, hands loosely winding around Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo can’t resist leaning in for another kiss, a short and sweet thing. Genji chases Hanzo when he tries to lean away, coaxes him into yet another kiss.

 

Hanzo smiles as he finally manages to break the kiss. “Come now, Genji, get up and turn around.” At Genji’s confused face, Hanzo explains, “I want you to sit between my legs, back to chest.”

 

Genji grumbles something about having to give up his position, but does as he’s told.

 

Hanzo is a comforting presence behind and around him – his chest is warm and his breathing is steady and his legs are a grounding weight where they’re placed over Genji’s. Genji helpfully slides down a little, so that Hanzo – given his shorter stature – can easily see over his shoulder. Hanzo absently places a kiss on the back of Genji’s head and crosses his legs more firmly over Genji’s lap.

 

Then Hanzo reaches over for the textbook he’d placed to the side and flips it open to where they were before.

 

“Now, tell me where I lost you.”

**Author's Note:**

> heya, i'm over at [dragon-constellations.tumblr.com](https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see my trash house c:
> 
> a fair warning that the blog can be nsfw, please tread with caution


End file.
